Of Slushies and Cheerios
by NerdsAreAce
Summary: Cheerio!Reed/Nerd!Shane. When Shane gets slushied, the last person he expects to help him is Reed, the quiet, sweet, gorgeous cheerleader


Shane hurried down the halls of McKinley High, his books held tightly against his chest. He avoided eye contact with everyone he passed, gaze trained on his feet. He'd hoped that transferring to his older brother's school would give him a fresh start.

It hadn't. He had just become even more of a social outcast. He scurried along, secretly pleased that he'd avoided getting slushied that day. But, with his social standing, he knew that it would only be a matter of time before he got a face full of that awful drink.

Moments later, his theory was confirmed.

The slushie was so _cold _as it dripped down his face, the sound of the jocks laughter fading into the background. He hurriedly wiped the syrup from his face; he knew from past experience how painful it could be if it got in his eyes. Shane noticed the other students looking at him; some laughing, some looking at him with their eyes full of pity. Most of them were laughing though. Shane's cheeks turned red from the embarrassment, running into the bathrooms before the tears spilled over his face.

Shane dumped his books on the floor, bracing his hands against the sink, looking in the mirror and taking in his sorry appearance. The slushie was trickling down his face, plastering his hair to his face and staining his shirt red. His face was flushed and tears were welling up in his eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" A quiet voice asked. Shane's head whipped around, before settling on the person who had spoken.

Oh _crap. _Reed Van Kamp. Why him? Why now? Why did the universe hate him?

Shane was standing there, covered in slushie, staring at the Cheerio (who he may or may not have had a crush on). Reed gave him a small smile, eyes full of pity.

"Need some help?" He asked. Shane just looked at him like he had grown an extra head. Why would Reed help him? Shane was just...Shane; that nerdy kid who doesn't talk to anyone. Why would Reed, this beautiful, stunning boy, help him? Talking to Shane was like social suicide. Everyone knew that.

Reed blushed under Shane's gaze; he had no idea why the other boy was staring at him. Sure, Reed was a Cheerio, but other than that, he was nothing special (and he was only a Cheerio beause he was so small and light, therefore making him a good flyer). He shuffled forwards, reaching into his cheerleading bag and pulling out a towel, gently mopping the slushie off Shane's face.

Shane blushed, but made no attempt to move away, letting Reed clean him up. Once the slushie was removed from Shane's face, Reed politely turned around as Shane changed his shirt (getting slushied was a common enough experience that Shane always brought spare clothes to school). Reed could have left then, be he didn't, choosing to stay and help as Shane washed the slushie out of his hair.

Once the slushie was completely gone, Shane's damp curls hanging loosely around his face, Reed offered him a small smile.

"I'm sorry about that. If there was something I could do..." Reed trailed off.

"I know, and thank you. Really. It wasn't your fault. It was nice of you to help me. I didn't expect it - not that I thought that you wouldn't help! But you know, you're a Cheerio and all...sorry, I'm rambling aren't I?"

Reed giggled and nodded. Shane smiled in return. _God, Reed's laugh was adorable. _Shane leaned forwards, placing a gentle kiss on Reed' cheek, before pulling back, worried that he had overstepped his mark.

By the look on Reed's face, he hadn't. Reed's cheeks were flushed a delicate shade of pink, and he was looking up at the taller boy his eyes filled with awe. Shane offered him a small grin, but was taken by surprise when Reed stepped forwards. pressing their lips together, resting his hands on Shane's shoulders

Shane only hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around Reed's waist, pulling him closer. Shane gently ran a tongue across Reed's bottom lip, earning a surprised (yet extremely cute) squeak from the Cheerio. Shane backed Reed up against one of the sinks, invading his personal space, but Reed didn't seem to mind, pressing himself even closer to Shane.

Shane continued to kiss Reed, relishing in the feeling of being so close to another person until they were interrupted by someone knocking of the door.

"Oi, get out here now! Coach Sylvester wants to talk to you! Don't keep her waiting!"

"I'm coming Santana!" Reed called back to his fellow Cheerio as he pulled away from Shane. He gave Shane an apologetic look, before wriggling out of the taller boy's grasp and heading towards the door.

"Reed? Erm...I was wondering, y'know, if you wanted to meet up sometime, if you want" Shane mumbled, tripping over his words.

Reed grinned and nodded, walking back to Shane to press a chaste kiss to his lips, before scurrying out to meet Santana. He could only imagine what would happen if he kept Coach Sylvester waiting. Once Reed had left, Shane smiled to himself.

Although he was alone once again, he didn't feel so lonely.


End file.
